


Does Your Mother Know?

by FemslashFetale



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Richard is a dick, club setting, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: The walk out of the club was far different from the walk inside. Carol’s hand sat low on her back, the warmth from that spot spreading through her body, igniting every nerve ending. She barely noticed whenever she bumped into someone. All she could focus on was that single point of contact between them. She felt as if she were floating across the dance floor, yet her breathing was slightly labored by the time they made it to the fresh air of the outside world.





	Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Carol fic and I'm excited to publish it. It was inspired by an ABBA song of the same name that I've always felt fit these age gap type of pairings. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you enjoy!

Therese stepped to the side, avoiding a group of girls as they stumbled past. “I don’t know, Richard,” she said as they neared the front of the line they were standing in. “This doesn’t seem like my type of place.”

 

“C’mon, Terry,” he said, his voice approaching whine territory. “We never go out. Is it really asking too much that you loosen up and have some fun for once?”

 

Therese looked down, her shoulders hunching. “Do we have to stay long?”

 

“Not at all.” Richard paid the bouncer, placing his hand on Therese’s waist to guide her through the door. “In fact, I expect us to be leaving after a couple drinks.”

 

The club was packed, filled to the brim with people of all ages rocking and bouncing to the thumping bass that shook the walls. Therese found it difficult to walk through the sea of people. She had to contort her body in all types of ways to keep from touching stranger after stranger, most times ending up with her arm brushing against someone anyway. She blinked, the strobing lights already causing a slight headache to pulse behind her eyes. 

 

“Come on,” Richard yelled close to her ear, contributing to all the disorienting sensations. “Let’s dance.”

 

“I don’t really want-,” Therese stumbled after Richard as he dragged her to the floor, her voice lost to the music. 

 

What followed was probably the most uncomfortable half hour of Therese’s life. From the too loud music to the press of bodies against her, Therese hated every second of it. She hated Richard undulating behind her, she hated his hands on her hips attempting to pull up the purple skirt she was wearing and she hated his mouth on the collar of her black halter top. Once he pulled her impossibly closer, her ass pressed against a noticeable bulge in his pants, she turned around. “I think I need some water,” she shouted. 

 

Richard smiled. “Good! Follow me!”

 

They made their way through the crowd, cutting over to one of the small tables that were set against the wall. Therese sat down with a heavy sigh, her feet beginning to ache in her black  Mary Janes. 

 

“Stay here,” Richard said, still smiling. “I’ll be back with a drink for you.”

 

Therese watched him walk away, tracking his path as best she could through the mass of people. He reached the bar, lifting a hand to catch the attention of the bartender. As the bartender came over Therese noticed a woman sitting on a barstool next to Richard. Golden curls spilled down to the collar of a crimson sheath. Sheer black tights covered her legs, leading down to black platforms. Therese could only see the back of her, but she immediately knew that this woman was beautiful. She was only more convinced of that fact when the woman turned her head, her profile enough to make Therese’s mouth go dry. Her breath was the next to go when the woman turned around completely in her stool, immediately catching Therese’s eye. The woman seemed slightly older, maybe in her thirties. She doesn’t know how long they stared, locked in a moment that couldn’t be broken by the shifting crowd separating them. It seemed as if the world had stopped, the music gone silent as she stared into a beautiful pair of blue eyes. Those eyes ignited a warmth inside of her that she rarely felt. Therese only turned away when Richard sat down at the table, two glasses in her hand. 

 

“Bottoms up!”

 

Therese looked down at the shot glass in front of her. “I asked for water.”

 

Richard leaned forward. “What?!”

 

Therese raised her voice. “I asked for water!”

 

Richard laughed. “This is better than water! C’mon, Terry, loosen up a little! You’re always so straight laced.”

 

Therese felt her cheeks redden. “No I’m not!”

 

Richard rolled his eyes. “Yes, you are.”

 

She glared at him, wrapping her hand around the glass. “If I drink it can we get out of here?”

 

Richard’s smile widened. “Oh, absolutely.”

 

“Fine.” Therese picked up the glass.

 

She felt a mouth against her ear. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, darling.”

 

Therese quivered. She turned, not surprised to see that the low, sultry voice belonged to the woman at the bar. “What?”

 

The woman nodded towards the glass. “Your boyfriend put something in your drink.”

 

Therese looked at her glass, then up at Richard. 

 

“Oh, c’mon, Terry,” he said, scratching at his chin. “Don’t listen to her.”

 

“I saw it with my own eyes.” 

 

And what beautiful eyes they were. 

 

Richard stood up. “Listen, lady, why don’t you just leave us alone.”

 

“No,” Therese said, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music. “You should leave.”

 

“What? Terry, you’re really going to believe her?” He sat back down, leaning across the table. “You don’t even know her!”

 

“Well, you just told me I needed to loosen up.” She took the glass, turning it upside down over his lap. “That’s what I’m doing.”

 

Richard jumped up, fists clenched by his side. “If you weren’t such a prude we wouldn’t even be here! Bitch!” He stormed off, shouldering his way through the crowd. 

 

Therese bowed her head, eyes clenched shut. She jumped when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Therese looked up at the woman. She searched for something to say, something that made her seem unaffected and cool. “He was my ride home.” Or maybe something that made me sound like an idiot.

 

The woman bit her lip, and Therese couldn’t help but stare at the wide mouth covered in red lipstick. “I could call you an Uber. Or, perhaps,” the hand on Therese’s shoulder moved to her upper arm. “I could take you.”

 

Therese’s heart beat double time. “That’s so kind of you, but you don’t have to. You’ve already helped so much. You don’t even know me.”

 

The woman smiled and sat down at the table across from Therese. “If you tell me your name then I will.”

 

Therese felt herself blush. “I’m Therese. Therese Belivet.”

 

“Therese Belivet.” The way she said her name made it seem exotic, special, treasured. It made Therese feel dizzy. “Carol Aird.”

 

Carol. “It suits you.”

 

Carol lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

 

Therese nodded. “It’s classy and sophisticated. Like you.”

 

Carol’s smile lit up the club. “Why thank you, Ms. Belivet.” She pulled a small black clutch from under her arm. “Can I buy you a drink? I promise it’ll be roofie free. You can even watch the bartender make it.”

 

“Oh, uh, no thank you.” Therese tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, looking away. 

 

There was a moment of silence. “Of course, how insensitive of me,” Carol said with a wince. “I’m sorry, Therese. I'm sure the last thing you want is-.”

 

“No, I do want it! I mean,” Therese fiddled with the remaining glass on the table. “I can’t drink. I’m not old enough.”

 

“Oh.” Carol sat back against her chair. “And just how old are you?”

 

“Um,” Therese cleared her throat. “Nineteen.”

 

“Oh my,” Carol said, a soft laugh falling from her lips. “Does your mother know you’re out?”

 

Therese shrugged. “I doubt she’d care if she did.”

 

Carol tapped her finger against the table. “Well, anyway,” she gave Therese an indulgent smile. “You’re probably ready to go home, aren’t you?”

 

Therese tried to keep her nod from seeming too eager but she’s pretty sure she failed. 

 

The walk out of the club was far different from the walk inside. Carol’s hand sat low on her back, the warmth from that spot spreading through her body, igniting every nerve ending. She barely noticed whenever she bumped into someone. All she could focus on was that single point of contact between them. She felt as if she were floating across the dance floor, yet her breathing was slightly labored by the time they made it to the fresh air of the outside world. 

 

Before she knew it, they were in front of a sleek and clearly expensive black sedan. Therese marveled at the supple leather against her skin as she slid into the seat and buckled in. 

 

Carol passed over her cellphone. “Plug your address in, darling.”

 

“O-okay.” Therese attempted to ignore the little bubble of happiness that formed in her chest at the sound of the pet name. She typed in her address on the phone, setting it on the phone mount attached to the dashboard. “Only seven minutes.”

 

Carol hummed slightly. 

 

The ride passed mostly in silence. Therese kept creating sentences in her head to say, witty comments or flirty compliments, but none of them made it out. The furthest she would get is looking over at Carol and opening her mouth, but the moment she saw the beautiful woman next to her all words would die. She clenched her fists. She didn’t want the entire ride to go without saying something. Thankfully, Carol once again came to her rescue. 

 

“That boy in the bar...he was your boyfriend?”

 

Therese nodded. “Yes.”

 

Carol cashed a concerned glacé her way. “He doesn’t live with you, does he?” 

 

Therese shook her head. “No.”

 

“Well,” Carol turned her eyes back to the road. “That’s good.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Carol chuckled. “You’re a chatty one, aren’t you?”

 

Therese blushed, closing her eyes. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh, darling,” Carol took Therese’s hand with one of her own. “There’s no need to apologize. You just had a trying night and now a complete stranger is driving you home. I wouldn’t expect you to feel very comfortable talking right now.”

 

Therese stared at the hand in her own. It was soft, well kept and manicured with shiny red nails. She had never thought hands to be beautiful before, but now it was the only word she could think of. Therese could suddenly think of nothing else but how those hands would feel on her body. She nearly made a noise of distress when the hand started to pull away. She held on tighter, covering it with her other hand. “It doesn’t feel like you’re a stranger.”

 

She smiled when she heard Carol gasp. 

 

“Well,” Carol’s voice sounded the slightest bit shaky. “The feeling is mutual.”

 

Therese smiled wider. “Good.”

 

They pulled up to Therese’s apartment building barely a minute later. 

 

“I can walk you up to your apartment. Make sure that creep isn’t waiting for you.”

 

Therese swallowed. “Yeah, okay.” 

 

She got out of the car, careful not to slam the door too hard. She walked up to her apartment building, aware of Carol’s presence right behind her. She fumbled with her keys, willing her fingers to cooperate so they weren’t left standing outside like idiots. She nearly cried when she managed to unlock the door on her first try. She walked inside, turning towards the stairs. “I’m just on the second floor.”

 

Carol nodded. “Okay.”

 

They climbed the single flight of stairs, walking a short ways down the hallway before stopping at a door. Therese didn’t have quite as much luck this time with her keys, her hands trembling too much to fit the key into the lock. Carol took it from her, sliding it into the deadbolt and turning it. 

 

“Thanks.” Therese took a deep breath, pushing the door open and walking into the room. She stopped and turned around, looking at Carol who was still standing at the threshold. “Would you...would you like to come in?”

 

“Would you like me to come in?”

 

Therese swallowed, words failing her when she needed them most. 

 

Carol chuckled. “You poor, sweet, thing. You barely know your own mind.” She turned away. “Have a good night.”

 

Therese inhaled sharply. “I know my body.”

 

Carol paused.

 

“I may not know my mind,” Therese swallowed, attempting to gather moisture in her mouth. “But I know my body. And I know what it wants.”

 

Carol turned, a dangerous smile on her face. “My, oh my,” she walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her as she came to stand in front of Therese. “What would your mother say?”

 

Therese narrowed her eyes. “What would yours?”

 

Carol threw her head back and laughed. “I’m sure she’d be quite ashamed of me.” She wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist. 

 

Therese placed her hands on Carol’s shoulders. “Good thing she’s not here.”

 

“Very good,” Carol growled right before taking Therese’s mouth with her own. 

 

Neither of them would be thinking about their mothers for the rest of the night. 


End file.
